A client in a wireless network associates with a wireless access point (WAP) to get connectivity, for example, to and from the Internet, and to further communicate with other clients via the wireless network. A client typically relies on one WAP at any given time for all communications in the wireless network. Commonly, the wireless network includes multiple WAPs, each servicing its own set of clients. In these situations, communications from neighboring WAPs may interfere with communications between a WAP and its client.